Clouds
by ILYPROMISE
Summary: "Did seifer just... kiss me?" seiner
1. Chapter 1

Clouds, little clumps of condensation that litter a sky. Sometimes those clouds become dark, and they let tears rain out over a land. Other times they are hardly even there. Life is like a cloud in many ways, it starts out as a tiny thing until it blooms into huge hurricane then back down to a single drop, repeating a process over years until finally it truly does dry up. So what's the point of fighting to try and break a system that's been set in stone for years? Who knows, but we all do it, some more then others. Some don't feel like cooperating with destiny at all, Seifer Almasy being one of them.

A small buzz rang from an alarm clock set a bit early on purpose. Seifer was not a morning person, and had to reluctantly pull himself out of his bed before walking to turn the alarm off. The alarm was set away from his bed for a reason. If it was on his bedside table, the pale blues eyed blonde would have quickly pressed the snooze and would have never awoken for school. A yawn escaped through the lips of the boy as he trudged towards his closet to grab the robe that hung on it. He pulled it on slowly, still half asleep, and tried to not fall over as he opened the door to his room.

There weren't any sounds of coffee cups being set carefully down, or new papers being ruffled, or even a frying pan sizzling on the stove. There wasn't anybody else in the small apartment to have made those sounds. The blonde had lived alone for quite some times now ever since his father had gone off to fight in some war or another. Or, at least, that's what his father had claimed he was doing. Though a very un likely story this was, he was most likely in some foreign land doing drugs and sleeping with random woman nightly. Ever since his mother died, his father had become even more of a druggie and sex addict.

Seifer didn't care much. His father had hardly been there anyway, he was actually very thankful for his morning of silence. He rubbed the final hint of sleep out of his eyes before making his way to the fridge. He glanced at the expiration date on a carton of milk before pouring it in a bowl along with some cinnamon toast crunch. Cereal was an easy breakfast to make and was quick to eat, though it seemed allot of people his age didn't even bother to eat breakfast. After all, it was six in the morning, who would be hungry then; Seifer's stomach growled at him and he quickly took a spoon full up to his lips, apparently Seifer was.

After quickly finishing his cereal the blonde flipped the switch on the tv and silently watched the news. It was part of his daily rutine, though he had no idea why. The news did nothing but remind him of how depressing the world truly was. The drowsy blonde watched with mild interest as the hostess talked about the recent kidnap of a small girl, the murder of another, and a few other random stories. After that, the hostess was replaced by a weather man who forecasted a rather chilly day. Glancing out his window, Seifer realized that a fresh coat of snow coated the ground. He let out a sigh, not looking forward to his short, but cold, trek to school.

A few hours later, Seifer found himself in a lunch line flanked by his two dating counter parts, Rai and Fuu. "Heh, look what the cat dragged in, yah know?" Rai said suddenly, Seifer followed his gaze until his eyes fell upon a shorter honey eyed blonde around a year younger then him. A smirk crossed Seifer's face. He wasn't exactly sure why he always taunted the younger boy named Hayner. Yet he always looked forward to seeing the slight pink tinge he caused to the boys features. It was weird how such a simple thing could make his day.

"Hey, chickenwuss!" He called to the other boy who instantly cringed.

"What do you want, Seifer, my lunch money? What are you five?" Hayner spit back instantly. Seifer watched as the boys jaw clenched, the act making his smirk grow wider.

"And here I thought we could have a civil conversation." Seifer replied sarcastically. "To bad your busy showing off to your girlfriend." he added with a condescending glare. The pink tinge started to show on the younger boys cheeks at the remark.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hayner's fists clenched to mach his jaw. The boy obviously tired of there daily routine.

"Oh really? What then? are you gay?" Seifer said same sarcasm drenching his words. This time a full blown red covered Hayner's cheeks, shocking Seifer a bit.

"Buzz off jackass!" Hayner yelled at him, head turned to the side to hide his blushing face. Seifer's smirk turned to a full blown grin at the statement. He chuckled to himself, his eyes unable to tear away from the boys blushing face. What was it about Hayner that always made Seifer think about him? Seifer brushed the thought away, he didn't always think about Hayner, did he?

The older blonde eyes narrowed in confusion as he realized the boy did litter almost all of his thoughts. He quickly turned back on his condescending demeanor before giving off his last statement.

"Better not chicken out of the preliminaries, Lamer, or I just might make you regret it for the rest of your life." With that, he turned with a laugh and walked through the cafeteria doors. School was coming to a close, exams being held next week, and the Struggle preliminaries after that. Seifer attempted to break his mind away from the younger blonde but soon realized he couldn't. How had he not realized this before?

The soft reddening on the boys cheeks, the slight shine of the gel the boy put in his hair, even the soft texture of the boys lips, he thought about them all. He shook his head a bit, as if that would help shake the boy from his mind, before bringing up a hand to massage the scar placed diagonally across the bridge of his nose. It was a movement he did when frustrated, though he didn't know why he was getting worked up about this. How could some Lamer riddle his thoughts? It defiantly pissed the blonde off.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly but did little to calm down the older blonde. The word cute had popped into his mind during seventh along with the blushing face of Hayner. 'Cute? Cute? I do **_not _**think he's cute.' Seifer ridiculed himself in his head on his walk home. He clutched his coat firmly around himself to shield him from the cold. Once inside his small apartment, Seifer eased himself into his couch and pressed the palms of his hands to his temple. He let out an exasperated sigh and flicked on the television. He immediately regretted the decision as a Struggle commercial flashed across the screen. Images of Hayner pinned down as Seifer threw hits at him to gain struggle point filled his mind and he pressed harder to his temples. "Get out of my head lamer!" Seifer said aloud to himself. He stood up from his couch and walked into his bathroom. He flipped on the shower spicket and eased out of his clothes waiting for the water to warm itself. He easily relaxed in the shower letting his mind only think of the task at hand and the warm water over his skin.

Once finished with his shower, the blonde re clothed him self and left his apartment. He decided to go down to the sand lot for some fresh air. He knew that his friends Rai and Fuu would be out on a date therefore leaving it empty. The blonde made his was easily through market street, a route he had walked upon on many occasions, and made his way to the sand lot. He walked over toward the score board and set down the bag he was carrying with some struggle equipment tucked safely inside. Seifer opened the bag and removed his favorite struggle bat. He let his body ease into a fighting stance before taking a couple swings. It felt good to be practicing in the chilled air and it let him clear his mind. There was something about practicing that was very soothing to the older blonde. The tranquility was soon broken, though, by sounds of foot steps nearing the lot. Seifer looked up, a bit peeved at the interruption, to find none other then Hayner enter the sandlot.

Seifer's eyes narrowed to a glare, the second he could shake the boy from his thoughts he had to appear. The younger boy returned the glare and stopped in front of Seifer.

"Fight me." The boy said simply. Seifer was surprised by the sudden offer but was not going to back down from a fight. Especially with a lamer like Hayner. His lips rise to his normal conceded smirk and he grasped more firmly to his struggle bat. Hayner produced his from a bag that he quickly tossed to the side and the two fell into there fighting stances. There was no delay to the start of the fight as Seifer quickly lunged at the younger boy who just as quickly ducked from the attack. Hayner came in closer to the taller blonde and gave him a quick shove. Seifer fell to the ground but soon had Hayner there as well. Before eyes could blink Seifer was on top of Hayner twisting the hand with the bat onto his back.

"Well isn't this romantic." Seifer spit sarcastically into Hayner's ear. The boy struggled to try and get free but was unable to pry the older boy off of him.

"Shut up!" Hayner retorted before kicking at Seifer with his leg. The older of the boys was not expecting the sudden assault and loosened his grip in surprise. Hayner shot up from under Seifer rolling away from him in an attempt to get away. Just as quickly, Seifer was upon him again, but this time the younger boy was facing upward.

"Still not tough enough chickenwuss." Seifer said with a laugh, relishing in the fact that he brought a slight tinge to the boys features.

"Okay! Fine, get off me!" Hayner yelled struggling to get free. Seifer let out another chuckle brining his face closer to the younger boy.

"I don't think I will." The close proximity of the two boys made Hayner's face an even deeper shade of red. Seifer's smirk widened as he realized this, closing the space between them even more. Seifer's thoughts betrayed him once again as the thought of Hayner's soft lips popped into his mind. Seifer's features softened as his eyes truly got a look at the boy. 'Maybe he really is cute...' not even realizing what he was doing. Before he knew it, his lips were touching Hayner's in a soft kiss. It wasn't anything of lust or passion, just a small token of curiosity that soon blossomed into full understanding. He, Seifer Almasy, had the hot's for the total lamer Hayner Aldaine. He lifted his head from the kiss, still in shock from what he had just done, before totally leaping off the younger boy and throwing his things back together. He was practically sprinting all the way back to his apartment. Hayner laid there for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Did Seifer... Just, kiss me?"

AN: Yay end chapter one, hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews are always appreciated =D


	2. Chapter 2

Exams were over, and it seemed so was the cold. The days had warmed up drastically over the short week and long sleeves were now out of the question. Seifer had pretty much totally avoided Hayner after the incident at the sandlot a week ago. However, today was the day of Struggle preliminaries and there was no way he was backing out. Seifer gave out a large sigh, hoping desperately that he would not have to fight the younger blonde. Un able to waste anymore time in his apartment, Seifer took up his things and left his apartment.

Relief and slight irritation ran though Seifer when he arrived at the sandlot. Hayner was no where to be found. Seifer tsk'ed at himself for liking such a coward such as Hayner, then again, he had also been avoiding the blonde as if he were the plague. Just as the ring shop owner began to make the opening statements, Seifer caught sight of the boy entering the sandlot. A mixture between tension and relief shot through his body at the sight of the honey eyed boy. There eyes met for a split second before Seifer turned away, surprised by the feeling of flushed cheeks. How the hell was he blushing? Seifer never blushed, _never_!

"Now If the contestants would make there way to a quick briefing before the tournament begins." Said the announcer. The crowd made its way towards the score board and Seifer moved along with it. He easily tuned out the rules and watched the crowd. He had heard them spoken numerous times before and couldn't even listen if he wanted to. The inner turmoil of his mind blocked pretty much anything from him.

"The first match will be... Seifer and Alvin." A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips. If the cards were played right, he might not even have to be closer then three feet to the younger blonde.

Luck was on his side today, as each match passed, so did Seifer and so did Hayner, but neither of the boys would have to fight the other. Preliminaries were over and the final four had been chosen. Hayner, and Seifer being among those four. Seifer was on his way out when a familiar voice called his name. 'Shit...' The older blonde thought as he turned around to see who had called his name.

"We need to talk." Hayner said simply, a determined look on his face. Seifer's heart skipped a beat as he tried to think up an excuse. He attempted to slip on his normal smirk and conceded look but had a feeling no one would be buying it.

"Like hell we do, what would I have to say to a Lamer like you." he spit out quickly.

"Oh really, is that what you think of me? Then why the hell did you kiss me that day!" Hayner asked, his eyes flashing with confusion and hurt. Seifer felt his jaw tighten, how was he supposed to answer that question when in reality he didn't even know the answer him self? Why had he kissed Hayner so suddenly? Why did the boy litter every one of his thoughts? Why had he fallen for him? When had he fallen? All of these were questions even Seifer didn't know the answers to.

"I...I don't... it doesn't concern you chickenwuss, just forget it!" Seifer said, turning his head away from the boy. This time anger flashed through the younger boys eyes.

"Of course it does! You've been avoiding me all week! Don't you get it! That's not a normal thing to do you jerk! You don't just go around kissing people, let alone guys!" Hayner's face had taken on a pink tinge and Seifer couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was angry. He quickly shook off the thoughts letting them become ones of anger.

"Of course I know it's not normal! I.. Just, I don't know what I was thinking, just forget about it already!" He yelled back at Hayner before storming off.

"Seifer!" Hayner yelled before chasing after him.

Hayner followed him into a alley way before cornering him again.

"Give me a straight answer Seifer! Why did you kiss me!" Hayner grabbed at Seifer's vest leaning him closer to show how angry he was. Something snapped in Seifer and he found himself huging Hayner closer to him. He looked deeply into the honey eyes of Hayner, trying to get him to understand the fact that he didnt know why either, before crushing his lips to the younger boys once again. His arms snaked around Hayner pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss. Un able to control himself, Hayner found his lips to be moving in time with Seifer's. The younger boy's arms snaked around Seifer's back causing there to be little to no space between them. The simple kiss became more passionate as Seifer slipped his tongue into Hayner's mouth. A suprised moan escaping the younger boys lips. Seifer's whole body was reacting to the kiss of this boy, more then any other kiss had before. He could only hope that Hayner felt the same. Seifer could feel his pants tighten as there tongues rolled together. Seifer pulled away from Hayner and let his gaze fall to the ground but made no move to run away this time. Hayner attempted to open his mouth to say something but nothing would come. The younger boy wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and backed up a little from Seifer.

"I don't know why..." Seifer said, hesitating while trying to piece his words together. "But I think I might like you, chickenwuss." Seifer wiped his mouth too before beginning to walk away. He was almost out of the alley before Hayner called out his name.

"Seifer! Wait... I... I." What was he about to say? Hayner's eyes were filled with confusion, this whole thing just didn't make any sense at all. The younger boys cheeks flushed and before he could even think, he was wrapped in Seifer's arms once again.

"You're so cute when you blush." Seifer whispered into the boys ear.

"What the- what are you saying you jerk!" Hayner said before flushing even more.

"I have no idea." With that the boys conversation ended, replaced by a passionate kiss. Seifer pushed Hayner down to the ground while pushing his tounge into the smaller boys mouth once again. Another peep of suprise escaping the younger blonde. Seifer broke the kiss to give a small bite to the boys ear. Seifer then licked the sensitive skin of the boys ear all the while never taking his eyes off of the boys face. Hayner couldn't help but give a small sound of pleasure, he was still totally shocked at what was happening. Seifer gave a line of small kisses down the boys neck before stopping at Hayner's clothed chest. Seifer teased the boys nipples though his shirt. Suddenly the scene dawned on Hayner and he quickly wriggled free of Seifer's grasp.

"What the hell! You just... you just cant do that!" His face was redder then a strawberry and a very defined bump poked from the crotch of his pants. Seifer seemed to come to his senses a bit too. What the hell was he doing? Was he really just about to do what he thought he might of? A defined bulge also present on his crotch. He smirked when he saw Hayner's.

"Like you didn't like it." He chuckled and wiped his mouth. He would most likely be eating his words soon as a very pissed off- and embarrassed - look crossed the younger blondes face.

"Like hell I did!" He said standing to get even more space in between them. He quickly turned his face away so that Seifer couldn't see his bewildered look.

A few moments of silence passed between the boys. Both refused to move, to stubborn to flee yet to embarrassed to speak. Seifer stood and walked in front of Hayner, who in turn stood his ground but was obviously nervous. He leaned in closer to Hayner until there faces had but an inch between them. Hayner stiffened and Seifer chuckled.

"You. Like. It" Seifer said slowly in a deeper tone then usual. Hayner couldn't help but shiver as the words rang though him but still refused to back down.

"Li-like hell I do!" Hayner stammered trying not to let his voice crack. Seifer sighed and backed away, Hayner did the same trying to keep as much space between them as possible. Foot steps could be heard coming around the corner and Hayner sighed in relief as the familiar faces of Pence and Olette appeared before him. The brunette girl gave Seifer a dirty look before asking Hayner if he was okay. Pence was half gawking at bulges in the boys pants.

"Hayner...?" Pence asked but was quickly glared down by the younger blonde. Seifer laughed heartily in his condescending manner.

"Well I'm out of here, you go play nice now chicken-wuss." Seifer said before making his leave.

Even though he seemed cool calm and collected, inside his mind was running a mile a minute, and then of course there was that issue involving his crotch area. 'What the hell am I thinking? Was I really just about to do something like that? And with Hayner!' His mind was in total chaos and nothing made sense. Once he was safely inside his small apartment he tried to calm himself down. He sat down on his couch and pressed his palms to his eyes. "Hayner..." The older blonde said aloud. He unzipped his pants and grasped his length in his hand. The blushing face of the younger blonde overwhelming his thought process.

"Wait... Seifer did what!" Pence said totally not comprhending what his best friend had told him. The two had dropped Olette off at her house and where now walking to Hayner's.

"He kissed me..." Hayner said, he had already gone through the whole story with Pence. Hayner couldn't shake the feeling of Seifer's soft lips against his out of his head. He had to resist the urge to lift his fingers to them. There was no way he enjoyed that, but then why had his body betrayed him?

"So Seifer's gay? For you? and he practically just raped you in the alley way and you didn't do anything? What's wrong with you! I would've beaten him to a pulp!" Pence said throwing his arms in the air for exasperation. Hayner shook his head trying to shake his thoughts back in order.

"I- I gotta go." Hayner said before taking off. He just needed to be alone for a little while, talking wasn't helping. He didn't want to go home yet either, to much parental drama. What he needed right now was to be alone. He let his feet wander, to lost in his thoughts to care about where he was going. Hayner felt him self stop and was suprised to find himself in that alley way where not much earlier he had been with Seifer. His eyes mouth and eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Why the hell am I here!" Hayner said frustrated with how confused he was by the whole thing. He slammed his hand against the brick walls and instantly regretted it. Pain shot up his arm from where his soft skin had been shredded by the rough brick.

"Damnit!" Hayner yelled holding his hand to his chest. He sat down against the brick to frustrated and confused to care about getting home at a decent hour.

The older blonde grabbed a dirty towel to clean up. He was still very confused but at least a little calmed down. He opened his refrigerator and frowned a bit as he realized how empty it was. He checked the time, it was still a couple hours before the grocery closed and he decided to head out. The air had gained a slight bite to it as the sun began to lower itself out of the sky. There was only one way to the store from the blondes small apartment and that small alley way was along it. Seifer tried to shake the events from his mind and focus solely on the task before him but still couldn't shake Hayner from his mind. As he reached the alleyway the boy couldn't help but stop and look down it. His breath caught at the sight of Hayner eyes closed and bloodied. Total concern washed over Seifer as he rushed over to Hayner.

"Dammit, Hayner I swear if your hurt I'll- I... I don't know what I'll do!" Seifer shook the younger blonde before bringing him into his arms. He looked at the boys hand covered in dried blood and tsk'ed. Hayner began to stir as Seifer picked him up.

"What... who?" Hayner said drowsily.

"Hayner could you really be this stupid!" Seifer yelled at the boy.

"Heh, you didn't call me chickenwuss..." Hayner said leaning his head against Seifer's chest. Seifer felt a slight warmth come to his cheeks and he quickly dropped the boy.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell!" Hayner complained as he woke up. He then quickly blushed as he realized who was with him and what he had just done.

"Come on lamer, we got to clean off your hand." Seifer said shoving him along.

"Wah-wait! Where are we going!" Hayner protested as Seifer forced the boy forward.

"My house. It's closer." Seifer said matter-o-factly.

AN: Second chapter woot woot! Hope yah enjoy, review reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A struggling Hayner was pushed through the door of Seifer's apartment before Seifer finally released him. Seifer stood in front of his door giving Hayner a condescending look.

"I could get you arrested for this you know." Hayner said with a glare.

"Just go clean off your hand Lamer." Seifer said not moving from his post. Hayner gave another glare before turning around. He stared blankly for a second before realizing that he had no idea where the bathroom was.

"... um where's your bathroom?" Hayner asked a bit embarrassed. He didn't know why he was so flustered.

"Oh, right it's uh down the hall on the right. " Seifer said feeling a bit flustered himself. He relaxed a bit and moved away from the door to go sit on the couch. Hayner made his way to the bathroom and washed out his wound. It stung allot as the cold water from the faucet washed over it. He glanced in the medicine cabinet and found some hydrogen peroxide and some band aid's. He poured the cleaning agent onto his hand and winced as it began to bubble. A few moments later the boy applied the bandage's needed and walked out of the bathroom.

"... Thanks." Hayner said awkwardly standing beside the couch.

"It's getting kind of late and I don't trust you out alone at night. Your staying here." Seifer said, putting on his usual condescending manner.

"What!" Hayner said not believing his ears.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Seifer said it more as an order then anything else. Hayner's jaw just dropped unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Wait... So you expect me to just stay here- in your bed- all night?" The younger boy asked in disbelief. Seifer shrugged as if he saw nothing wrong with it. Hayner went to open his mouth to protest but knew that Seifer would get his way even if he had to tie Hayner to the bed to do so. He let out a defeated sigh and sat on the opposite side of the couch from the older boy. Seifer smirked sadly, was Hayner that against him? The older blonde flipped through channels on the television sighing when nothing good was on. His stomach growled and a frown crossed his face. He was on his way to the grocery store before he found Hayner, and really had nothing to eat. Hayner glanced over at Seifer having noticed his own stomach was growling too.

"... Uh, yah got any food?" Hayner said awkwardly.

"Well funny thing is I was on my way to the store when I found you..." Seifer gave a slight chuckle as his stomach gave another protest. The older blonde walked into his small kitchen and looked in his fridge once again. A carton of milk about to go bad, a couple slices of ham, some cheese and a couple of eggs. He glanced around the rest of his kitchen and found two bagels. He quickly divided up the small amounts of ham and cheese between the boys and poured each a glass of milk.

The meal was short and silent as each boy quickly ate the food and drank their milk ravenously.

"Hey... um Seifer, are you sure you'll be okay on the couch? I mean, I could always take it... I just kinda feel bad intruding like this." Hayner said honestly. No one had ever really taken care of him before, sure he had been over to peoples houses before and gotten the guest treatment but this was different. Seifer was really going out of his way to care for him. Seifer smirked.

"I'll be fine chickenwuss." The older boy said giving Hayner a playful punch on the shoulder. Hayner returned the playfull punch with a smirk happy to finally see Seifer some what normal and not all 'I like you'-ish. The older blonde disappeared into his room and brought out some old pajamas.

"Here try these on." He said throwing them in Hayner's face.

"Geez! Don't have to throw things, Ima cripple remember?" Hayner said taking the thrown clothes into his hands.

"Punching a wall because you realize how much your in love with me doesn't make you a cripple." Sifer said shortening the distance between the too. Hayner felt his cheeks flush, though he didn't know why, that totally wasn't the reason he punched the wall... was it?

"You wish." Hayner retorted turning his head away from the older boy to hide his face.

"Oh really, lamer? Then why are you blushing?" Seifer closed even more space between them.

"I'm not blushing!" Hayner snapped back at the boy who only chuckled. Seifer took the boys chin in his hand and forced Hayner to look at him.

"You are." He said in that deep tone that could rip the heart out of anyone and send it flying.

"Stop saying stuff like that." Hayner mumbled as a shiver broke across his skin. His eyes refusing to meet the sky blue of his captors.

"Why? You know you like it." Seifer said keeping that rich tone making another shiver spread across Hayner's skin. The younger boy backed to a wall only to be followed by Seifer. The older boy rested one arm against the wall and allowed his mouth to stray closer to Hayner's ear. Hayner tensed and tightly shut his eyes waiting for Seifer to do whatever it was he was going to do. After a moment or two of nothing Hayner slowly opened his eyes to see Seifer smirking down at him.

"Admit it and I'll go on." He said teasingly making sure to keep his voice in that deep tone. Hayner's face went even brighter before pushing Seifer off him. He gathered the clothes that he had dropped on the floor and quickly dashed into Seifer's room, making sure to securely shut the door behind him. Seifer chuckled to himself. He loved how flustered the younger boy got and wanted nothing more but to hold him and make him his.

After a couple minutes to let the younger blonde change and cool down, Seifer went and knocked on the door.

"I wouldn't mind some pajamas too, you know." The boy grimaced at the ending of the sentence. His friends were great, but he would be quite frustrated if he picked up Rai's little quirk. Hayner opened the door, face still very red and let the blonde in. It was his room after all. Hayner stood awkwardly, arms folded in the pajamas that were a little to big on him. Once Seifer gathered what he wanted, he turned back to Hayner. The younger boy still refused to look him in the eye and was very content to stare at the stained carpet.

"Well, night." Seifer said awkwardly as he headed for the door.

"Night, and ...thanks again." Hayner said finally looking up at the taller blonde. Seifer gave a smile before closing the door and heading to the couch.

Seifer had never realised how much of a light sleeper he really was. His room didn't have any windows and the only real noise he could here inside of its safe walls was the air conditioning unit. However, out in the living room there was the slight hum that came from the tv, a little click he had never even noticed before as the fan spun above him, you could here sounds out by the streets from people still bustling about, and then there was a soft rustling coming from his room. The older blonde couldn't help but take a peek inside at the sleeping teenager. He seemed to be having quite the dream as he slowly thrashed in his sheets, small peeps escaping him now and then.

"n-noo..." The boy said in his sleep. "S-seifer-mm- n-no!" Seifer eyes opened wide. Had Hayner just called out his name in his sleep. The younger boy gripped the sheets of the bed and gave a slight moan. Seifer's eyes widened even further.

"Hayner...?" Seifer called out nearing the bed. The boy didn't seem to stir any from his dream and continued to toss in his sleep.

"Hayner!" Seifer called out more confidently this time. The boy ceased his movements and slowly opened his eyes. Hayner's face flushed at the sight of the older boy and quickly sat up in bed.

"W-what are you d-doing in here!" Hayner said flustered.

"I heard you thrashing in your sleep, thought you were having a nightmare so I woke you up." Seifer said sitting on the edge of the bed. Hayner looked relieved but his face still flushed like a mad man.

"Oh... what time is it anyway?" He mumbled the last part to himself with a yawn. Hayner was quite relived that Seifer hadn't heard anything, or at least he didn't think he had. He knew he was pretty bad about talking in his sleep. He wasn't ready to explain the dream he had just witnessed. He wasn't even sure he could explain it to himself.

"...But then I heard you moan my name?" Seifer asked questioningly. Did Hayner really just have a dream involving him? The younger boy tensed and his face went even brighter. 'Shit...' the younger boy said in his head. Seifer lifted and eyebrow at Hayner taking in his embarrassed features.

"Heh, y-yeah right! Y-you wish!" Hayner stuttered, this was not good, not good! In one movement Seifer had the younger boy pinned beneath him, there lips only inches apart. Hayner stiffened once again, memories of the dream still swarming in his head. There was no way he could tell Seifer he had just had his first sex dream and it had to deal with none other then Seifer himself. He was actually very thankful that the blonde had waken him up when he did. He was in no way ready to have a full blown sex scene rage on in his head and was glad he had only glimpsed part of what his sub conscious was capable of. The older blondes eyes were boring holes into his head demanding the truth. Hayner's head clouded as the blonde pressed himself even closer to him.

"Shit.. Seifer! G-get off me!" Hayner yelled at the blonde trying to shove him off. His mind way already confused enough, he didn't need Seifer clouding it even more.

"I don't think I will." Seifer said mimicking the dialogue just before there first kiss. Seifer brought his knee in between Hayner's legs and bent down just enough for there lips to touch. Hayner's mind was in chaos, Seifer's knee was touching a very sensitive place and who knew he could be so gentle? 'Shit shit shiiiitt!' Hayner yelled in his mind before rolling out from under the older boy. Seifer sighed in defeat before turning his attention to Hayner. He made no move toward the younger boy.

"You... you just can't do that! You hate me remember? We're rivals! And both guys! Just... why?" Hayner yelled confused, he shook his head to try and clear it. A few moments of silence passed, and just as Hayner was going to give up Seifer opened his mouth.

"I don't get it either... but I don't think I ever hated you. I think i've always... _liked_ you, not hated you. You know that stupid old saying when the more someone picks on you the more they actually like you? ... It's stupid I know but, I think I like you chickenwuss." He said slowly, almost as if it was a struggle to get the words out with out cursing or insulting the boy. Hayner couldn't believe his ears, it had to be a joke, it had to be, any second Rai and Fuu and maybe even fucking Vivi will pop out of no where saying something stupid like 'Gotcha!'. But, the look on Seifer's face looked so genuine.

"No... No, your kidding, its just a joke right? It has to be, there's no way your gay, and for me? No no no no no no, I dont know what kind of prank your trying to pull Seifer but it ain't working!" With that said Hayner quickly gathered his things and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed with no sight of Hayner. School had ended and the summer heat had swooped in. It seemed the longer the boys absence was, the more he clouded Seifer's thoughts. Seifer and his gang sat begrudgingly at the sand lot, the air was hot and humid around them.

"Hey, Seifer? Let's head to the beach, yah know?" Rai asked, obviously not enjoying the heat of the day.

"Too hot." Fuu said agreeing with the notion. Seifer rolled it around in his mind. Not that he was aginst the idea, it was just always so expensive. Then he remebered how chickenwuss and his lamer friends would always go down to the beach in the summer. Hayner's dad was a realtor and had some property up in destiny island.

"Sure, but have we got the money?" Seifer replied feeling in his pockets for his wallet. The blonde emptied the contents into his hand and quickly summed it up to around a thousand munny. Watching as Rai and Fuu did the same. Vivi always went up to radient gardens during the summer, he had some cousins in the big city. Fuu always seemed to have money with her but Seifer and Rai always hated taking advantage of that fact. They were the type of guys who didnt want to depend on anyone or anything but themselves. Rai wasnt normally bad off either, Seifer was the one with money issues seeing as how he lived on his own

The three quickly rounded up there shares to around five thousand five hundred munny, and deemed it enough to go. Rai practicly whooped and hollered the whole way there, Fuu smiling at hime probably thinking it was cute. Seifer just looked out the window hoping that the stupid chickenwuss wouldn't run off if he saw him. Fuu and Rai could tell something was up with Seifer but knew it would be better not to ask. Seifer was the tough I can do it on my own type remember? They knew he would rather lose the struggle finals rather then admitting something was wrong with him. Pride was a powerful thing.

Finally the train stopped at the harbor and a quick ferry ride was all it took before there beach vacation could start. Destiny island was a major tourist spot but never seemed crowded. It was srange how something that had so many people on it could still seem so private and set away from everything. Must just be the island atmosphere. The group had finally hit ground and Rai and fuu quickly ran off towards the water, Seifer didnt bother to follow. Instead he went off on the other side of to the more residential side of the island. He couldnt understand why his feelings were so strong for someone he apparently hated for the majority of his life but he just couldn't shake the boy off him. The beaches on this side of the island were more private then the others. It wasn't that they belonged to the residents but it was more of a mutual agreement. People still came on to this side of the island but it was more just in small groups that more came to explore then anything else.

There was a little bridge leading to a small out cropping with a papau tree, the tree bent in a way perfect for sitting. The blonde silently made his way towards the tree and sat down, a slight sigh escaping him as he did. He felt irritated, for reasons he didnt know he just was irked. The beach was supposed to be a relaxing place but how could anyone be relaxed when you couldn't even think a full two sentences without being reminded of someone you "hate". Seifer brought his hand to his scare and rubbed it angrily. It was something that normally calmed him down but did little in this case. He layed back on the trunk of the tree where it curved back up to the sky. He closed his eyes, still rubbing at his scar. A slight rustle in the palm like branches of the tree made the boy quickly open his eyes just in time for a papau fruit to hit him smack in the face. A small bird seemed to cackle at him from the trees branches.

"Damn bird!" Seifer said about to throw the fruit at it before hesitating. 'What if you gave it to Hayner...' he sneered before turning away from the bird. "Like hell the chickenwuss would agree to it anyway..." Seifer grumbled as he shoved it into his pocket. Another sigh escaped him before he stood up turning to leave.

"What wouldnt I agree to?" Hayner spit out to Seifer. The older boy quickly turned a glare on the boy, turning his shock into anger.

"None of your business Lamer, who said I was talking about you?" The older blonde spit back icily.

"You really piss me off, you know that! Make up your fucking mind already, like me or hate me!" Hayner yelled before turning and begining to walk away.

"Shit, Hayner... it's just!" Seifer said grabbing his arm and turning him back around.

"It's just what." Hayner bit back. Seifer glared, his thoughts all in a jumble.

"Damnit, why did I let fucking Rai talk me into this." He said using his other hand to rub at his scar again. 'Cause I wanted to see his face' his mind answered for him.

"Talk you into what? Trying to fucking screw with my mind again?" Hayner's tone was icy and quickly ripped out of Seifer's grip, but made no real move to run. Seifer simply ripped the papau fruit from his pocket and threw it at Hayner's feet.

"That's wont you wont fucking agree to, and damnit I don't fucking care anymore! Im not going to let you fucking ruin my summer! I'm not going to let you rule me head anymore! Just give it to fucking olette or something, whatever I dont give a shit!" He yelled before storming off, though his glare had easily turned to a look of hurt and disgust. 'How the hell could I fall in love with that prick!' he ragged in his mind trying to make ground in between him and the younger blonde. Hayner stood wide eyed looking at the papau fruit at the ground, but mostly remembering the hurt look on Seifer's face, how the hell could he be serious? Before the boy knew it he was following after his rival.

"Seifer...! Wait!" He said catching up to him. Seifer stopped and as soon as he could feel the boy was in raching distance he grabbed him and shoved his lips onto Hayner's. he forced the younger boy closer to him and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue easily into the younger blondes mouth. Hayner gasped as a hand grasped his length, teasing through the thin material of his underwhere. The younger boy always wore his pants loose and Seifer had easily slipped his hand between the two walls of cloth. He bucked into the older blondes touch and tried to hold back a moan. Seifer broke the kiss and grinned down at the boy.

"I knew you enjoyed it." He said teasingly still rubbing him slowly.

"Fu-uck you!" He said half heartedly pushing away.

"Gosh, so demanding, chickenwuss, didn't know you were so eager." His grinned widened as the familliar red coloring fell across Hayner's face. This time he really did push away but Seifer easily pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Now don't run away, we haven't gotten to the fun part." Seifer's voice lowered into the deep tone as he said it right into Hayner's ear. He bit it slightly, and quickly returned his hand to its previous exploring. Hayner bit back another moan, afraid to open his mouth he didn't say anything.

"Aww now don't be like that, let me hear it or I just might have to tease you harder." Seifer said increasing the friction between his hand and Hayner. A slight shiver ran down his body as he couldnt help but moan.

"Stop..! Sei..fer!" Hayner tried to protest but began to move in time with the older blonde.

A mouth was brought to his once again and this time he accepted it willingly. Wrapping his arms around the older boy. Seifer chuckled.

"You really are eager aren't you?" Seifer cooed into his ear before giving it a lick.

"Fu- shutup..!" Hayner said choosing his words carefully but only causing Seifer to laugh again. He moved his hand away and kissed him again, letting his hand instead tease at the boys nipples. Hayner bit down another moan.

"C-cant do this here!" He said pushing Seifer back a little. "Someone might see..."

"Do you have a place in mind then?" Seifer chuckled, he really didn't care if anyone saw, infact it might even turn him on even more. Hayner hesitated, was he really going to do this, especially with Seifer?

"... follow me." He said, not believing himself for doing this.

He led Seifer quickly to a little grove a trees, a well hidden but still fairly noticeable door hidden among them. Hayner opened the door to reveal a fairly large room sporting a queen bed a couch a tv and a lamp. "My dad and I made this a few summers back, we used to come down here and play on my x-box." he said with a little laugh. Seifer moved over towards him, closing the space between them.

"Sure your okay with this?" Seifer asked. He really did care about Hayner, and no matter how horny he may be, he would stop if Hayner wasnt willing. Seifer was not a rapist by any means. Hayner looked up at him, his face deepening it shade of red. He couldn't believe it himself, but hell yeah was he okay with this. Seifer was a jerk, a huge jerk who beat him up on numerous occasions just for the fun of it, but somehow that was his weird way of showing he cared. It might not make sense to other people, but it made sense to Hayner. Before he could let nerves get a hold of him, Hayner wrapped an arm around Seifer's neck and pressed his lips to Seifer's roughly. Seifer quickly returned the favor and soon had Hayner on the bed.

There kisses deepened as the atmosphere heated up. Shirts and shoes had been lost and already loosened pants loosened still. Seifer made a path of wet kisses down the base of Hayner's neck, the younger boy squirming in anticipation. Seifer moved his attention to Hayner's nipples taking pleasure in all of the longing peeps he made. A hand moved slowly down his body and grasped at his length slowly teasing at it.

"God Seifer, st-stop fucking teasing me already and help me get my damn pants off!" Hayner tugged at his pants but Seifer only smirked and stopped him.

"No, I'm taking my sweet time, and you know you love it." He whispered into Hayner's ear in that seductive tone that made him shiver and moan.

"h-hate you.." Hayner struggled outwrapping his arms around seifer trying to get him to move his hand faster.

"Love you too." He said before putting there lips back together in a rough kiss. He moved his hand a little faster as he was also getting a little impatient. He made his way down towards Hayner's lower half, again leaving a trail of wet kisses and finally pulled off the boys pants. He licked the underside of Hayner's length slowly before taking the boy into his mouth. He let his tongue swirl around its tip as he moved in and out of his mouth causing a sweet friction between them. Hayner moaned once again and entangled his fingers in Seifer's hair trying desperately for the boy to go faster.

"So damn... good!" Hayner breathed out leaning into Seifer with his lower half. Seifer removed his mouth from Hayner's length and replaced it with three fingers, making sure to get them plenty moist. He slipped the first finger in and Hayner hissed but didn't try to stop him. Seifer felt the boy clench around him and could only imagine how good that would feel on a certain other part of his body.

A second finger went in after a bit of teasing on all sorts of places on Hayner's body. He hissed again but simply took Seifer's lips onto his and let there tongues roll around in a sort of dance. Hayner was so tight around his fingers but with a little more prodding he deemed him loose enough for a third and slipped it in. He took his other hand and rubbed at Hayner's length again the boy moaned loudly and squirmed once more under the pleasure.

"Seifer... more!" He pleaded breathily. The older boy slipped his own pants of and set his length in front of the younger boys mouth.

"Then suck." He commanded haughtily.

"Why should I." Hayner teased rubbing at Seifer's length.

"I don't have any lube, but hey if your ready for a rough ride, I'd happily make you my dirty little masochist." Seifer said running a surprisingly long fingernail up Hayner's shaft. Hayner glared, though it was more for teasing then anything else, before mimicking what Seifer had earlier done to him. Seifer grunted in pleasure as he teased Hayner's ass some more. Hayner lifted his head off of Seifer and towards his lips.

"Now will you hurry up?" He asked giving a light kiss on the boys lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Seifer set himself into position and with little warning pushed himself inside. Both boys hissed.

"God your so damn tight!" Seifer breathed but quickly started moving. Hayner gripped tightly to the older blond as the friction began. He moaned loudly when Seifer had finally hit his prostate. Seifer eagerly memorized the spot and hit it again, drowning in the way Hayner felt around him. He quickened his pace and set a hand to stroke Hayner's shaft. Finally he released soon followed by Hayner and they both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"I really do think I love you." Seifer said seriously. He caressed the younger boys flushed cheek.

"I think I'm beginning to love you too." He replied leaning into the touch.

"Damn we sound like woman." Seifer said with a small chuckle.

"Hey, your the one who got all cheesy." Hayner teased back. Seifer just smirked. The question wasn't why he loved Hayner, but why he hadn't realized he loved him earlier.

AN: Gah X3 I don't know about you but I honestly thought that was the cutest thing in the world teehee. I think its official, this is my absolute new fav pairing! But yeah, hopefully didn't get to graphic for yah there ;D

XOXO

ILYPROMISE


	5. Chapter 5

Hayner awoke beside the sleeping older blond and immediately went stiff. The events of what happened only a couple hours earlier filling his head with confusion. The boy practically leaped out of bed and hurriedly put clothing on. He cursed at himself when he realized the sudden movements and sounds had awaken Seifer. The older blond rose sleepily and tilted his attention towards Hayner. His eyebrows knit together as he tired to remember where he was and why he was there. When it had finally hit him, a wide smirk crossed his lips. Hayner glared at him causing his smirk to only grow wider. Anger bubbled through the younger blond and he quickly through a shoe at Seifer.

"Ow! Fuck chickenwuss what was that for!" Seifer yelled begrudgingly as he hastily tossed the shoe back at him.

"I don't know what happened here, but whatever it was I'm not okay with it! What the hell are you trying to pull here! I don't get it! Just leave me the hell alone!" Hayner yelled back confused and emotionally tired of trying to figure out the older blond. He was shocked when he was greeted with what almost looked like a hurt expression in return. It was gone in mere seconds though and he almost though he imagined it.

"Well then fuck you chickenwuss... I thought you would understand!" Seifer spat, but the last part was almost a whisper. Barely loud enough for the younger blond to hear. Hayner searched the older boy for a few seconds before slumping down onto the couch.

"I don't understand, how could I! You've hated me for years and today... I don't even know!" Hayner ran his hands through his gelled hair in frustration. The older blond really didn't make any sense to him.

Silence bit through the small hidden room as both boys refused to meet the gaze of the other. It was killing him, the fact that Hayner still didn't get it. Was it really that hard to except his feelings?

"Fuck Hayner I don't get you." Seifer said pushing his palms to his eyes.

"Well I don't get you either!" Hayner yelled in reply. Seifer sighed, this isn't what he wanted he didn't want to fight with Hayner even though he did so constantly. The only reason why he did was to get the boys attention. No what he really wanted was to get to know him, befriend him.

Seifer felt eyes on him and looked up to see a blushing Hayner sending embarrassed glances his way. He looked down at himself to realize he was naked with nothing covering him but the sheet draped rather low on his body.

"And just when I think I don't have a chance I catch you staring." he chuckled making no move to get clothed. Hayners blush deepened more and he once again threw a shoe at Seifer.

"Put some damn clothes on Seifer!"

"Why? You know you like it." Seifer replied easily deflecting the shoe this time and holding it hostage. After a moment of glaring Seifer figured he would try his luck.

"I'll put some clothes on and give you back your shoe if you kiss me again." Seifer offered in that seductive tone. Hayner immediately went red. The funny part was that it was completely harmless, and he could sense that. The whole situation, confusing and emotionally draining as it was, didn't seem as bad as he first thought. Before he realized it Hayner heard himself apologizing.

"God I'm such an idiot. Your just so confusing and I just didn't know how to act after ... that and well I'm sorry." Hayner rambled. He walked over to Seifer and happily kissed him.

"I still don't get you, I swear your bi polar." Seifer said after a few moments, a confused look on his face.

Seifer then slipped some clothes on and the pair of boys left the hidden room.

"Hey, where's your band of lam- your friends." Seifer said, stopping himself before saying something to anger the younger blond.

"Oh, Pence and 'Lette are off at some school trip that goes over the summer, and Rox is with his parents on some trip or another." Hayner replied almost as if he had been asked the questions a million times. Knowing destiny islands and how close knit everyone was, he probably had been asked that question a lot.

"Guess your all alone then huh."

"Not really, there plenty people to talk to and stuff around the summer, like just yesterday I met this kid from space paranoids. I took 'em round the island and hung out with him for the day." Hayner said completely comfortable. Seifer liked this, he liked it a lot. The fact that the two could have a decent conversation without trying to rip each other's throat out was all he could have asked for. Seifer grunted in response before walking down towards the water.

Seifer sat down on the warm sand just out of reach of the waves. Every once and a while a wave would be big enough to catch his toes. The older blond gave out a sigh and dug his fingers in the sand.

"Do you remember that time we came to the beach and you beat up those bullies for me? I think I was six at the time. They had pushed me down into the sand and you got all pissy saying how you were the only one allowed to push me around..." Hayner said slowly with a small smile in his voice.

"Yeah, you were crying like a fucking pansy if I remember correctly, that's the real reason I beat em' up, no one makes you cry, not even me." Seifer replied grabbing the younger boys hand.

"I wasn't crying that much jerk!" Hayner replied half heartily letting Seifer pull him down beside him on the sand.

"If you say so chickenwuss." Seifer gave the nickname as if it were a term of endearment. He pulled Hayner into his arms and hugged him tightly against his body. They both sat content to just listen to the waves.

Wow... this chapter was total fail... Ugh I'm sorry I even made you read this especially after making you wait so darn long for it. Good thing is this was pretty much just filler trying to get to the next plot twist and it at leastserves that purpose well. Chapter six should be a heck of a lot longer and a lot less ooc ness, Seifer sounds like such a love struck freakin therapist here and I hate itttttttt, again I apologize majorly, but it can only get better from here! Plus I have a short one shot in hayner's pov and a deathnote type thingy sorta not really that I'm working on. All to be posted soooonnnn, so yeah, I'm not dead and I will be continuing this!


End file.
